The Second Soul of Evil OkamiX
by NEVER USING THIS PROFILE AGAIN
Summary: I am making this is because of my vocaloid's I OWN NOTHING OF VOCALOID!I hope you enjoy my stories! THIS IS BASED OFF OF ONE OF MY VOCALOID SONGS! This story is about A boy who couldn't handle his emotions and they go haywire trying to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

The Second Soul Of Evil

By: Hixsita

Chapter one: The Writing In Blood

_My name is Samuel and on a bright spring morning in school in my math class my head started pounding and my heart started to hurt. My headache was so intense that it felt like someone hammering nails into my head. And the heart pain felt like someone was crushing it in their hand. I head my head and yell quietly. The teacher asked me if I wanted to get a drink. I nodded my head not knowing what I was about to go through. On my way to the restroom to wash off my face I said to my self "Dammit! What kind of headache is this!" When in the restroom I looked into a mirror and noticed, my reflection was me but wasn't me, the person looked like me but with black and crimson colored hair, his eyes red and he had bandages around his arms. His mouth covered by a mask. I then toughed my brown hair and noticed his eyes but I had to look very closely. They were red , blood red. His arm went through the glass as he reached for me. I stumbled back and the fell on the ground. He was me but he looked malevolent. I ran for my classroom and opened the door with a rush. Every student looked at me as I fell to my hands and knees and coughed up blood. My mind felt completely overtaken. I put my index finger in my blood and wrote on the ground " THE EVIL WILL RETURN TO TAKE OVER ALL! PREPARE FOR DEATH! THE OTHER EIGHT WILL HELP WITH THIS. BUT MANY WILL STAND IN OUR WAY, AND WE WILL ANIALATE THEM!" I passed out on the ground and other students rushed over to me. They were too shocked to say anything. I woke up in a dark field. Lights glowed in the distance. I stared to walk over to the lights in a daze. There I saw my friends lying down in a deep slumber. K, J, A, L, D, and T. I looked ahead and saw a fox just sitting under the glow. It spoke to me her voice had a high pitch "The reason these events are happening to you are because you are the one to cause this." Pictures surrounded me and I saw a lot. The fox spoke again "Your emotions are over accelerating and you will unleash unholy beast." All of your emotions will fight against you and your friends." I stuttered "H-How do I stop these emotions." The prophecy shows in your worst moments in life a sword will show itself and allow you to fight with it. The sword will allow you to open your heart and unleash your emotions into energy into strength and your own element." She looked at me "The only way to give your friends these powers are to use a spell that the sword will do its self when it chooses who. Which are these five people. I woke up and screamed still in the classroom. I told everyone I was okay. And lied to them telling them the blood was a side effect to the medicines I take. For the rest of that day I thought to myself and stayed isolated from people._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Second Dream

I wanted this day to end. This whole moment to end. The unbearable pain was still there. I sat alone in the lunch room and cried. Everyone looked at me and I could hear the things that the students said. I heard a horrible conversation from a table.

"Isn't that the boy who spit up blood on a teachers floor?"

"Yeah, What a weirdo!"  
They all laughed. Nothing could express how confused and sad I was. The girls laughing drove me crazy and I ran out of the cafe. I tripped in the hallway and passed out. I couldn't tell if this was a dream our not. I was in the same area when I had "Awoken" I was still laying down and my grade had begun to walk out of the cafe. All of them stopped. Suddenly a sharp and over whelming pain overtook my body and my body trusted upward in the air and a dark figure was able to be seen coming out of my body. Tears of blood spilled out of my eyes as I could hold in my sadness anymore. The figure turned into that thing I saw in the mirror. He said out loud the names of people he wanted to step up to him. _K, J, A, L, D, and T_ all stepped up to him. He laughed like a maniac and said "All of you are going to die and your emotions will be mine. J said "The hell that's going to happen to me by you." A black sword appeared in the figures hand and he held it up to J's throat. "I am the evil part to Samuel. His evil emotions. And I will be the one to destroy you. I am Samuel Two! I will kill you all!" I woke up and screamed. There were more students around me helping me. I said to them "Im fine" And walkked away just hoping for the next day to come.


End file.
